


click your heels three times

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Podfic Welcome, Runaway Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: There's no place like home, there's no place like—
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	click your heels three times

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _silver shoes and ruby slippers_

"Black cats have the hardest time finding homes," Chat Noir tells her with exaggerated mournfulness, looking up from the tablet he's angling away from her long enough to gauge her reaction.

"Technically, you're a tuxedo," Ladybug says, nudging his steely-toed boot with her own red-clad heel—but she's only not in her room doing her homework because someone submitted to the Ladyblog a photo of Chat Noir out on this roof doing his, and this is hardly the first time she's wondered if he doesn't feel safe sleeping in the-boy-under-the-mask's bed, and _she_ is the Guardian now: who but she has, who but he will have, the knowledge and authority and ability to take Tikki away from her or Plagg from him? "I'm surprised you haven't done like a lot of street cats," Ladybug says in a tone of _hint hint_ , "and found someone sweet who feeds you, and told her you live with her now."


End file.
